1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for measuring depth of an elongate groove of a precise and compact up-to-date component for use with a dial height gauge, and more particularly, to a device measuring depth for use with a dial height gauge, in which an elongate pin combined with a spring is installed on a dial height gauge so as to be conveniently used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional auxiliary device for measuring depth of a groove is a pair of dial or digital calipers (namely, a pair of vernier calipers) for measuring depth but is not effective to measure an elongate deep groove or hole. Accordingly, it is a recent trend that companies using a three-dimensional measuring instrument of several tens of thousand U.S. dollars or a desktop depth dial measuring instrument are increasing. However, the three-dimensional measuring instrument or the desktop depth dial measuring instrument is not so easy to move. As a result, since a pair of vernier calipers are inexpensive and convenient to be used and easy to movably measure a desired physical quantity, they cannot help being used on a manufacturing site. Therefore, depth is measured with a pair of vernier calipers but a measurement error is so big. Thus, the vernier calipers are improper to measure small-size accurate parts or molds.